101 Things We are Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts
by terribly-bored-ninja9588
Summary: Summary: Chaos begins at Hogwarts when four transfer students arrive and befriend The Trio and freinds. Lets see what happens, shall we?
1. I will not draw the Dark Mark

Hello again. So I found this list somewhere on the internet a while ago and just forgot I had it, so I have decided to write bout it. Hope this one doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I own all seven books, all six movies so far, a time turner and The Tales Of Beedle the Bard. That's it.

Warnings: ...Does randomness qualify to be warned? Umm...OOC possibly, couple OC's.

Summary: Chaos starts at Hogwarts when four transfer students arrive and befriend The Trio and freinds. Lets see what happens, shall we?

Also: This doesn't really have a specific time period within the stories, but my friend said that I should start it around Prisioner of Azkaban.

* * *

**1. If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.**

In the room just off of the Great Hall, four girls were sitting and waiting for the Beginning of the Year Feast to begin, and for the Headmaster to introduce them. Earlier that day, the four of them were told by their own Headmistress that they were being transferred to Hogwarts for the next few months, if not for the rest of their school careers. Honestly, all four of them were hoping that the latter option would be the outcome.

Just then, the giant called Hagrid whom they had met earlier entered the room and said to them, "A'ight you four, time ter get sorted." So the four of them followed him out into the Hall, with all eyes upon them.

"It feels weird with them staring at us," said the first girl, who had short salmon pink hair,who was known as Sarah, to the girl on her right, who had long brown hair, who was known as Katie.

"Yeah, I know, but they are all...Manda what are you doing?"

Next to Katie, the aforementioned Manda(Amanda), who had short brown hair with a bow in it, was quietly dancing by herself, and humming the tune to "Macho Man."

"Oh. Good job dude, now it's gonna be stuck in my head," said the last girl, who was known as Luray. She had brown hair with a pink stripe in it.

Manda started to giggle after this, wich caused some of the people in the Hall to whisper and look at them all strangely.

"You know they probably think that we're all crazy. Well, except you Katie, seeing as you're not looking weird," said Sarah quietly avoiding looking directly out into the sea of students.

"Yeah, she's _totally_ normal. She's about as normal as me," Manda randomly interjected, still dancing by herself.

"So, now if Miss Amanda would like to put the Hat on..." said Professor Dumbledore. So Manda stepped forward, the Hat was placed upon her head. Silence, then, "GRYFFINDOR!" After Manda went, Dumbledore called up Luray, and she was also placed into Gryffindor. Then Sarah was chosen for Hufflepuff, and finally, Katie was placed into Ravenclaw.

So the four of them went to their respective house tables, and made friends rather quickly. This, as the four newest students thought, could work to their advantage.

* * *

The morning after the Opening feast, Manda, Katie, Luray, and Sarah got their schedules and found that they had all of the same classes together. Not that they minded, because beneath the semi-normal exterior, they were secretly up to no good.

The first class that they had that morning was History of Magic. "Great, boring stuff first thing in the morning. I can keep sleeping," Sarah said with a rather large yawn. "Yeah, but I wouldn't if I were you. Remember what we said we were gonna do? I found it," replied Katie as she pulled a list about six pages long out of her bag. On it was their master plan for the rest of the time they were here.

Manda gasped, smiled, and snatched the papers out of Katie's. Grinning like a maniac, she said happily, "Yes! First day here and we're already wreaking havoc!" Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up. Harry eyed the papers in Manda's hand suspisciously and said, "Please tell me that isn't a list?"

The four girls just looked at each other, Manda hiding the papers behind her back, and they all said in unison, "Noooo..."

Hermione just rolled her eyes then said, "I wouldn't do whatever it is you're plotting, especially on your first day here." "Well of course _you_ wouldn't, _you're_ not us, and we love to do what we do," said Luray."Hey, Harry, do you think maybe you could help us with this," inquired Katie. At Harry's questioning look, she proceeded to whisper into his ear what they were planning, all the while Harry's lips turned up into a smirk.

"I do beleive that I can help," he said evily.

* * *

A little ways into the class, many of the students were zoned out, having hushed conversations, or alseep. One of the unlucky few that were asleep was a one Draco Malfoy.

"Time to begin destructive act numero uno," whispered Sarah to Luray, who shuffled through her bag for a sharpie. She then passed it to Manda, who was sitting next to the unluckily chosen. Katie then cast a spell upon Malfoy so that he would stay asleep until they wanted him awake. Manda then proceeded to draw something upon his left forearm. She gave the sharpie back andundid the spell. "And now we wait?" asked Sarah. "Now we wait," replied Katie.

* * *

In the Great Hall later that day, the four girls were gathered in a group discussing something rather important: Who would be the one to get Malfoy to show his arm? "Why don't we draw straws?" suggested Sarah, and they all agreed. So straws were drawn, and Katie was the _lucky_ drawer. "Great...How the frick am I gonna do this? ...OH! I know!" She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell at the cup Malfoy had in his hand to spill it, then another to make it unable to be magicked away.

So Malfoy took off his sweater, then went back to talking and finishing his lunch, when all of a sudden,

"Draco, what's that on your arm?" Pansy had just noticed the blonde had something on his left arm. When he looked down at it, his eyes widened and his head shot up. His eyes fell upon the group of girls that were sat across the Hall staring at him, and by the looks on their faces, they were having trouble trying to keep in their laughter.

"Is that the Dark Mark?" someone around the seething blonde shouted, and every head in the Hall turned to stare at him. "It can't be, it doesn't look right...Is that sharpie? What the bloody hell?"

Over in the corner, Harry had joined the group of girls, and they were all silently cracking up.

"His face...priceless!" gasped Manda as they all grabbed at th stitches in their sides from their laughter. And with that, the blonde stormed out of the Hall. "And the best part is that the sharpie doesn't come off for, like, a week."

Once they had started to calm down, Luray said, "Well, we can check that one off the list."

So they did, and began planning for the next prank upon the list...

* * *

Hmmm... hope that didn't suck too bad. Reviews would be nice. Even if you just tell me whether I should continue to write this or not would be nice. Thanks.

Peace-a-later broha's,

~ninja


	2. We Will not sing Wizard of Oz

Reviews? Maybe?

* * *

**2. I will not sing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" when being sent to the Headmaster's office**

A few days after our four new students had kick-started their fun with Malfoy, the news about it had spread around the castle. Many of the students were rather shocked that not only the _new kids_ had done this, but on their first day none the less. But despite all of this, Manda, Luray, Sarah and Katie walked into the Great Hall and all sat together at the same table.

Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up and sat with them, Harry next to Manda, who had taken out the list and was discussing the next item on it.

"So the Headmaster should be calling to see us any day now, so we should be able to do it then." said Luray while she bit into a piece of toast.

"Yeah. Hopefully we all get called at the same time. 'Cause then it would be like, three times funnier," replied Manda, who had a little cup of applesauce and was trying to drink it. As Katie reached over to grab an apple, Manda accidentally dumped applesauce all over. "Katie! I gots applesauce on me. Get it off, it's sticky!" Manda freaked out, and Katie just laughed and handed her a napkin. She calmed down and wiped it off. The brunette went to try and drink her applesauce again, but just ended up spilling what was left in the little cup all over, yet again.

"Dude, really? We haven't even been awake for an hour yet and you already made a mess." Luray was just shaking her head, and Harry interjected with, "Well, it is Manda, were you expecting anything different?"

"Touche," the girls chorused together. Then Hermione spoke up and said, "That was actually pretty funny, what you did to Malfoy the other day." All four girls, Harry and Ron just stared open mouthed at her, until she said, matter-of-factually, "Well, he has called me a you-know-what for forever, so I think of it as retribution."

Katie and Manda smiled and Sarah and Luray said, also with smiles on their faces, "You're very much welcome."

* * *

A few class periods into the day, a prefect showed up in the doorway to the Transfiguration room. He cleared is throat, and McGonogall looked up from the pin-cushion that she was examining. "Yes?" she said to she boy.

"Professor Dumbledore is requesting the presence of Miss Manda, Miss Sarah, Miss Luray and Miss Katie in his office immediately." With that, she boy turned and strode down the corridor. Professor McGonogall just shot a glance at the girls and said, "Well, you heard him. Don't. Take any detours, either."

The four of them just smiled at each other, gathered their things and walked out of the classroom. Once they were out in the corridor, they linked arms, and started to skip down the hallways towards the headmaster's office, all the while singing at the top of their lungs ,

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz," rather off key.

* * *

Reviews? It's fine, you're not going to anyway. xP


	3. We Will not play Poker

Reviews?

* * *

**3. I will not play poker or bridge with Professor Trelawney's tarot deck.**

"How did we even end up in this class?" asked Sarah sleepily, not because it was early in the morning, but because of the fact that they were in the Divination classroom.

"I have no idea, but seeing as how we're new, we didn't really get a choice. Eh," replied Katie, while she had her head on the table she was sitting at. Manda and Luray were just staring at the crystal balls that were lined up on the shelves.

"Wonder what we're doing in class today," asked Harry as he sat down near the girls. "Merlin, I hope it's not tea leaves again!" said Ron as he sat next tot the girls also.

Just then, Katie lifted her head from where it was placed upon her table and said, "We're in Divination."

"You're a genius," said Sarah. "No, I mean, we're in Divination class. With Trelawney absent. And I think I see our next item on our list over on that table." said Katie. The four girls looked over to the front table, and spotted a box on it. Manda jumped out of her seat and skipped towards the box on the Professors desk. Walking back to the table, she opened the box and handed the cards inside to Sarah to deal to everyone...

* * *

Several minutes later, Professor Trelawney walked into the room and up to her front desk. She looked around for something, but failed to locate what she was searching for. She turned to the class and was about to inquire where her tarot cards where just as someone shouted,

"Really, Ron? We're not even using real playing cards and you've already beaten all of us _at least_ twice. How is that fair?" complained harry, who had just lost another hand of Tarot Poker.

"Where did you six find those?" asked the bewildered Professor.

"Well, they were just laying there on that desk, so I kind of figured that we could use them because they we just laying around," explained Katie.

"Well, they are not yo-"

Just then, the cards began to float off of the table and into the air. They turned quickly towards the Professor and sped in her direction. She ducked just in time, and behind her there was a _thunk _ as the cards were embedded into the wall.

"Oh yeah. We kinda charmed them," said Sarah.

"Didn't know what it did. Or at least, not until now," added Luray.

"Well... best be going then," finished Manda as the Professor began to look rather put off.

With that, Katie slammed her book closed. With the slam, a powder blew around the girls, and they were gone.

* * *

In another part of the castle...

"Well, another one bites the dust, check it off milady." said Katie to Manda, as she Luray, Manda and Sarah watched Peeves wreak havoc along the third floor corridor.

* * *

reviews?


	4. Lucky Charms

Thank you to those who favorited this.

* * *

**4. Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms."**

"Que es por desayuno?" asked Manda as she strode into the Hall for breakfast.

"Lo que quieras." replied Katie after she took a swig of her orange juice.

"English please?" requested Harry, who looked extremely confused.

The two girls just gave the raven haired boy a confused look, until Sarah chimed in with

"You guys were speaking Spanish again." "Really?" the girls chorused. Sarah just nodded and went back to the book she was looking through. Manda just shrugged and sat down at the table.

Harry was just looking at them, concerned with the fact that they seemed to do that quite often.

"Ooooo, Lucky Charms!" yelled Manda happily, jumping for the box. Katie, Luray, and Sarah just smiled at each other and laughed quietly. "Just not eat too much of it, 'cause then you'll be crazier than normal," warned Sarah, as Ron walked up to the table.

"Wait, there's another level to the insanity in her?" asked Ron, a little nervously. Manda heard this waver, and replied, in a rather evil tone of voice,

"Well of course. So you might want to be careful, just in case I find a spider...If you get my drift?"

The red head's eyes widened in horror, then stared down at his breakfast, not catching the smirk that appeared on all of the girl's faces.

"So what are we going today, mi Amiga?" asked Katie, as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Grumph grmwathng." attempted Manda through a mouthful of cereal.

"Again, for the people in the cheap seats?" replied Sarah with a little smile on her face

But before she could reply, Seamus walked up behind them, and started to say something. Until Manda's eyes got really wide, and she looked like she was going to have a fit. She grabbed her bowl of lucky charms, hugged it close to herself, and screamed,

"NO! MY LUCKY CHARMS! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!"

By this point, everyone one in the Great Hall had noticed and were staring at what was happening, causing Seamus to go a little red in the face. "I just wanted to ask yo-" he began to say, until Manda screeched,

"GO AWAY, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" With that, she then ran out of the Hall, with her bowl of Lucky Charms. After she had fled, everyone was looking from the entrance then back to Seamus, until they resumed what they were doing before this particular interruption.

Hermione has just walked into the Hall just as Manda had ran out. She walked up to where their friends were sitting, all with confused faces, when Hermione asked, "Do I really want to know?"

"Not really, no." said Luray, with a slight smile on her face, while Katie took out the list and flipped through the pages, then checked something off also with a smile on her face once she found what she wanted.

"I just wanted to know if she did our Care of Magical Creatures essay," said Seamus, with a confused expression and tone of voice as well.

As the others sat down and began to eat their breakfast, Katie, Luray and Sarah avoided each others eyes, an attempt to prevent the burst of manic laughter that threatened to come out. All of a sudden, an owl swooped in and landed on Katie's shoulder, gave her a letter and left. Katie opened the it, scanned it for a few seconds until her face grew devilish.

"Hmm?" questioned Sarah, when she caught Katie's look. "Oh, nothing. Just this." She handed her the letter, and Sarah's face also grew mischievous, as did Luray's when she read the letter from over Sarah's shoulder.

"Well, this is going to be fun..."

* * *

Reviews?


	5. No Drawing on the Paintings

Reviews?

* * *

**5. I will not draw mustaches, glasses, scars, devil horns, or other paraphernalia on the paintings in Hogwarts while the subjects are sleeping. They do not find it amusing.**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" were the first word uttered, or rather bellowed, my Manda as she, Katie Sarah and Luray entered the Great Hall after returning from their Christmas Holidays.

"Why are you so loud! You've been back three seconds and you've already probably woken up half the castle," said Ron as he Hermione and Harry followed the girls into the Hall for breakfast.

"Well just because you're grumpy all of the time doesn't mean that we have to be," said a voice from behind them.

"Luna! How was your Christmas?" asked Katie and Manda as they turned to their friend with smiles on their faces.

"It was amazing. Daddy and I went looking for Nargles a few days before Christmas eve, but we couldn't find any. But then on Christmas day, there was a heard of Thestrals in our front yard," the blond finished with a delighted smile.

"But shouldn't the Thestrals have been home for the holidays?" asked Manda, completely serious, as they sat at the table.

"Well, they kind of were, since the whole heard was with them," replied Katie as she grabbed a piece of toast.

Sitting next to Sarah, Luray just rolled her eyes at the conversation, and Manda saw it. She was about to say something to the girl, but Katie poked her in the side, and she dropped it, however begrudgingly.

Suddenly, her expression brightened, and she reached into her bag searching for the list and examined for a few seconds. Once she had found what she was looking for, she leaned over to Harry whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, of course. But why do you need them?" he questioned after the brunette had finished. She began to explain in a hushed tone.

After she finished, Harry nodded with a little chuckle and shook his head. Manda just smiled.

"This is gonna be great!" Manda said to Katie as they walked from the Great hall to being their first day back. "Totally," she replied with a grin.

"Oh, and bout our 'problem', I have employed some...help," added Katie in a hushed voice to Manda as they passed Luray. "Excellent." Manda said with a grin just as big as Katie's.

* * *

Later that night, three figures were huddled around the entrance to the kitchens, when a fourth figure approached them.

"You got it?" asked the first figure, who was Manda, as the fourth figure, Harry, handed over a lump of fabric and a piece of parchment.

"Yeah. You need me to tell you how to work the map?" he asked.

"Naw, we got this," replied Katie as Sarah said "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good" and the map revealed the people of the castle.

"'Kay, hide those if you get caught," he reminded them as he began to leave, but then he noticed one of them was missing and asked,

"Where's Luray?"

"Who cares?" said Manda, with a small smirk spreading across her face.

"...I'm not going to ask. Have fun." And he left.

"Well, we should get started," said Sarah as she threw the cloak over the three of them. "Onwards!" whisper shouted Manda and they began their work.

* * *

The next morning, there was a large commotion in the stair cases of the castle as people gathered around the paintings.

"What happened to them?"

"Look at this one, it's got glasses and horns!"

"Hahahahahaha, they look so hilarious!"

These were just a few of the exclamations that floated down the stairs cases as the students crowded around the portraits.

All of the portraits that had graffiti spelled upon them were frantically trying to avoid being laughed at by the students crowded around their frames. Many of them were yelling back at the students who called them hilarious, saying something along the lines of,

"How would you like it if I hopped out of my frame right now and drew ll over your face? Hmm?"

"What's going on here?" shouted Mr. Filch as he rushed up the stairs to assess the commotion. Then he saw the paintings and his eyes grew wide, and he rushed back down the stairs.

* * *

Down in the Hall, our three girls were sitting peacefully enjoying their breakfast as Filch came bursting in and demanded,

"What did you three do?"

They just looked up innocently, a little too innocently, and asked, in complete unison,

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what! The paintings! I know that you three -!"

"Now Argus, we shouldn't jump to conclusions" came a wise voice from out of no where. The Headmaster had entered the hall in the middle of Filch's tirade.

"But...they...I know...!" he spluttered, then stormed out of the Hall, leaving the headmaster and girls behind, the latter attempting not to laugh.

"Now girls, did you actually happen to do this?" asked Dumbledore patiently.

They hesitated, looked at each other, then nodded slowly.

"Well, that was rather ingenious, but you will have to serve a detention for it. Just cleaning off the portraits will be fine. Tonight will do, as well." he added, the walked away, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"...Well that went better than I expected." said Manda as she picked up her applesauce and proceeded to drink.

"Right?" responded Katie as she pulled out the list, and crossed the fifth thing off.

"Wonder whatever happened to Luray though," wondered Sarah aloud.

"Sarah, does it really matter? I mean, she's gone so all is right in the world," said Manda with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, actually, I think-" "Her defeat was rather interesting-" "If we do say so ourselves." chorused Fred and George as they walked towards the girls.

"...Well, maybe just a little look at how it went down," the brunette said, as the twins pulled out a mini pensive, poured in their memory, and they all fell into it.

* * *

_There was a figure up ahead, just walking aimlessly around._

"_Now's our chance," said Fred in a whisper to his twin, who nodded with a smirk._

_They both quickly and quietly walked forward, grabbed Luray from behind, and dragged her into the closest room, which happened to be a bathroom._

"_What in the-!" the brunette spluttered as the doppelgangers let go of her and smiled._

"_Well, see, we have this friend-"_

"-_Who required our assistance-"_

"-_In a particular matter-"_

"=_So we were very much obliged to help her, seeing as how-"_

"=_We don't particularly like you either."_

"_So good-bye!" the twins finished with grins._

"_Wait, 'good-bye?' What the he-!" She was cut off as George waved his wand, and the toilet behind Luray came to life, started spewing water everywhere, then swallowed the girl whole, never to be seen again._

"_Job well done, brother?" asked Fred with a smile._

"_I do believe so, brother," answered George with the same smile as they left the bathroom, with the water trickling down the drain._

* * *

The scene dissolved, and they landed back in the Great Hall, Manda coming up a huge grin plastered on her face.

She then proceeded to jump on and hug both of the twins rather hard and say, (well, more like squeal)

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"You're very much welcome, milady," they said as they mock bowed.

"That, was awesome boys," Katie commended while she was giggling.

"Well, you said she needs to fall into a toilet and disappear,-" "But we didn't think we could get her to fall in,-" "So we made it eat her." Fred and George said in unison and smiles on their faces.

Just then, two girls popped into the room. They noticed everyone's smiles, and the first, who had brown hair, but died slightly red said,

"Well looks like someone's having fun." The second, who also had brown hair, but slightly blonde, then said,

"Aw, looks like they started the party without us," with a fake frown on her face.

Manda just fan-girl squealed (again), ran over to them and hugged them just as hard as she hugged the twins.

"Watch out, she might pee on your leg," said Sarah as she, George, Fred and Katie walked over to the others.

"Shuddup," Manda retorted. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, extremely happy.

"We got bored, so we came to visit. Duh. I'm Jane," said the first girl to the twins with a little wave. "And I'm Alicia," said the second girl with a smile.

"Well this just made my day even better!" exclaimed Manda.

"Not just the day, the rest of the year. They're staying. They actually got here last night and were sorted in Dumbledore's office," explained Katie.

"Really, what'd you get into?" implored Manda. "Slytherin, of course," said Jane with a smile. "Gryffindor," said Alicia also with a smile.

"Awesomeness" "How is Slytherin awesome?" asked Fred.

"Well, she Slytherin, just not to the point of, "_Imma kill you." _She's more like, "_Let's see how much havoc we can wreak today." _If that makes any sense," explained Katie.

"...Actually it does. Well, we will leave you to your plotting." said George as he and Fred left.

"Yay. So for tomorrow, I was thinking..."


	6. Life Insurance

Reviews?

* * *

**6. I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.**

Out in the courtyard of Hogwarts, we find our girls sat in a group huddle, fervently whispering something to each other. All around them, the students were staring at them with concern for whatever they were planing out next.

"Wonder what they're up to this time," pondered Hermione as she, Ron and Harry walked into the courtyard. "Not a clue, but those papers can't mean anything good," replied Harry as he saw the girls exchange papers to be signed.

When the Trio was within ear shot, Jane looked up, saw Harry, and grabbed all out the papers that were currently being signed. The others became confused with her hurry, but turned and also saw the raven haired boy. Their eyes widened and they all got up and quickly walked out of the courtyard, leaving the trio behind.

"Ummm... What was that?" asked Ron as the three of them just stood there in slight shock.

Hermione just shook her head and said, "I don't think we should worry about it right now." "Yeah..." said Ron and Harry as the three of them started to walk away.

* * *

That night, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, when Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Now, before we begin tonight's supper, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Kilaka Pandora." As he finished, a woman about thirty wearing emerald robes with dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail stood up and smiled at the students, who applauded.

Well, most of them. For Katie, Manda, Sarah, Jane and Alicia began to sign another set of papers where they were sitting in the back of the Hall.

Over the loud applause, Katie whispered to the others,

"...And I'll take these up to the Owlery tonight with the others we finished earlier and send them off."

"So things should be set within the next few days? 'Cause you never know how long the teach is gonna last." responded Jane and she finished signing with a flourish, handing the papers over to Katie.

"Yep, and that's why I'm asking for this to be..." she trailed off as she noticed some of the students looking at them with the concerned stares they gave them earlier. Jane noticed also and shoved the papers into the envelope that was resting on the table, then gave the other children a look and smile that clearly said, 'Dare you to say something', so they just turned away.

Soon thereafter, the Hall was emptied of students and up in the Owlery, Katie had sent away the papers to Gringotts.

* * *

**6b. Neither will I take one out on the new DADA teacher.**

The next day, Alicia, Manda and Katie had just made it into the D.A.D.A. Room when Professor Pandora began the lesson.

"Right class," the Professor began, while bringing out a skull of what looked to be a dragon, "Today we will be learning about how to defend ourselves against a rouge dragon."

She began to explain that the basics, when an owl burst through the window to her left, startling much of the class. It flew straight to Katie, dropped a letter, and disappeared.

Then, as everyone was beginning to calm down, the letter hopped off of the desk, formed into a mouth, and began to speak.

_"Dear Miss Katie,_

_We have received your paper work detailing the life insurance policies Miss Amanda, Jane, Sarah, Alicia and yourself wished to take out on Mr. Harry James Potter, as well as Miss Kilaka Pandora. These transactions have been entered into the system, and will be affective as soon as possible. _

_Yours truly, Gringotts Goblins."_

The letter finished and fell onto the desk with a quiet thud.

The entire class just started at the girls, while said girls just stared wide-eyed at the envelope. Then Harry started to speak.

"Really? Do you five have that little faith that I will live through this?" he asked rather incredulously.

"Well why did you take a policy out on me, I haven't even been here a full day yet," questioned the Professor.

"No, we do think that you'll make it through this, just that Jane wanted to be on the safe side," sighed Alicia.

"Yeah, and we took a policy out on you, Professor, because, well, being the Defense teacher doesn't really make your lifespan increase all that much," added Manda as she slumped back in her chair.

Katie had also slumped back into her chair, and had a defeated look on her face. "Well, Jane's probably not going to like that." she said.

"Yeah, but at least we can cross something off of the list," said Manda in a slightly more cheerful mood as she crossed of the sixth item down.


	7. Fortune Cookies

Reviews?

* * *

**7. Bringing fortune cookies to Divination class does not count for extra credit.**

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

"What the-?"

"Having trouble walking today guys?" came a voice from behind the girls, who had just ran into each other and were now sprawled out on the floor.

"Shuddup, Harry," retorted Sarah holding back a yawn. She began to get up, as did the others. "Where you guys headin'?" asked Ron as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Freakin' Divination. Merlin, I hate Mondays," mumbled Katie as she picked up her bag. Her eyes widened slightly and she pulled out two little plastic packets. A smile formed on the other girls' faces as they saw what she had in her hand.

"Well, this is probably gonna be fun," said Jane. And with that, they all headed toward the Divination classroom.

* * *

"Now, if you all would be so kind as to pass forward your star charts from the other day," said Trelawney about half an hour later.

Katie, Manda, and Jane just looked at each other. Sarah saw their shared look, and said "You didn't do it did you?"

"...We tried," said Manda looking off to the side a little. "But...well you know our attention spans," said Jane. "What attention spans?" asked Katie with a chuckle.

Just as she said this, Professor Trelawney walked up to the girls and asked for their charts.

"Well, Professor, here's the thing. We didn't exactly finish them," said Manda. "Oh? And why is that?"

"...Because we just didn't. But we did bring in something that might interest you," explained Katie, and she pulled out the packets from earlier, which turned out to be fortune cookies.

"Oh, what do we have here?" and she reached out for the cookies, took them into he hands and looked at them for sometime. Then she asked the girls, in an ethereal voice,

"How do they work"

They just smiled at each other and Manda said,

"Well, they have a piece of paper inside of the cookie that has either your future or some advice about your future. And then on the other side they have your lucky numbers."

"Well that's impossible. There is no way that a piece of paper would be able to tell you your future. And there are no such things as 'Lucky Numbers'. It's complete lunacy," replied the Professor as she walked away.

"Well that's not the only thing that's crazy," said Ron in a hushed voice. Harry and the girls held back raucous laughter, but giggles still came out. Professor turned around and glared at them.

"Well there goes the chance I though we would get for extra credit," said Katie, disappointed.

"Yeah, but you did get the next thing on the list," replied Jane as she crossed off number seven on the list with a smile.

"Oh, and you three? You have detention later tonight for not completing your homework. For the eighth time. This month. Class is dismissed," said the Professor as the students exited the room.

"Aww!"

"Gah!"

"Not again!"


	8. Gravity

Reviews?

* * *

**8. I will not change gravity on the Hogwarts grounds. My fellow students do not need to develop extra muscles and jumping into an orbit is not funny.**

"Are you positive that this is going to work?" asked Alicia as she hunched over whatever Sarah was doing. "And why do we have to do this right now? It's freezing. And dark. And we can't see anything."

"Because. If we were to do this in the middle of the day, then people would see. And no one would come through here. Duh," responded Katie as she came out of nowhere.

"Bah. And you didn't answer my first question. Is it going to work?"

"Well, I hope so," responded Manda as she also seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Shh!" Sarah hissed as she continued to work with the object. She muttered a few spells, waves her wand in an intricate pattern, and the spherethey were all bent over began to glow a silvery blue. After it settled down, she smiled, stood, and said,

"Well, if it doesn't work, the most anyone will have is lead feet for a couple days. I think..." she said.

"Guys! Filch is heading this way! We gotta scram!" whispered Jane, who was keeping watch for this such incident.

And with that they left the courtyard in a hurry, leaving the sphere lying hidden behind a bush, for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning in the courtyard, several groups of students were sitting about waiting for the first bell to ring for class. But behind a bush, sat the sphere that had been toyed with last night. A muttered spell was barely heard, and the sphere began to glow.

Someone's bag began to float. And the bag's owner. And soon, everyone was up and off the ground. Well, at least those inside the courtyard.

"Wha?"

"Get me down!"

"AAHHH!"

"BAHAHAHA! Come on guys, try moving! You gots to build up them leg muscles!" shouted Alicia as she was doubled over laughing so hard.

"Yeah, how else are you going to jump into orbit?" asked Katie as she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the devil?" shouted someone behind the girls. As they turned around, Professor Snape was staring at the scene before them, then turned his attention to the girls.

"And I suppose that this is your doing?" he said, deftly gesturing to the scene behind them. Some of the students had begun to swim through the air and were crashing into each other.

They all looked back at the scene with small smiles on their faces then turned back to Snape.

"Whyever would you assume that, Professor?" Manda asked, much too innocently.

"This, perhaps?" And he pulled out the blue orb from inside his cloak.

"Gosh darn it!" they huffed at once, then started to walk away towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Well, its was worth a try," said Sarah as she sat by the lake with Manda and Katie.

"Yeah, but I wanna know how he found it. Didn't we put a concealment charm on it before we left?" questioned Katie from her spot in the tree above the others.

"Well, yeah, but he is Snape. And a Professor." "Yeah," sighed Manda as she pulled out the list and crossed off number seven, humming "Another One Bites the Dust."


	9. Not the Wicked Witch

Reviews? They make me happy. ^^

* * *

**9. I am not the Wicked Witch of the West.**

"Manda, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he walked into the Great Hall.

The girl in question was running around with her wand, chasing Jane around the table, cackling like a mad person.

"Come back here, little girl!" cackled Manda as Jane jumped over the table to avoid being grabbed by the girl.

"Why? Go away! And you're not the Wicked Witch, so stop it!" replied Jane as she readied her wand, although she was smiling a bit.

Just then, McGonogall walked into the Hall, saw what the girls were doing, and started toward them.

Manda noticed, put her wand away, and began a retreat.

"Mark my words, I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!" she shouted, pointing towards Katie at the "little dog" part. Then ran right past McGonogall.

"Well then..." said Ron, who had walked in half way through this little stunt.

"Why am I the dog?" complained Katie looking at Jane who was smirking.

"Not a clue. Oh well." "Do I even want to know?" asked Harry, sitting down and tucking into breakfast.

"If it's something to do with the list, then I really don't want to know about it," added Ron.

"Yeah, part of the list," chuckled Alicia who had watched the whole thing from the side lines, as she crossed off the next thing on said list.

"I really don't think that it's over, either..." Katie looked at the doorway with an unreadable look on her face.

* * *

**9b. Neither is Professor Umbridge.**

Later that day...

In the Defense room, all the students were sitting at their desks, reading the chapters that were on the board. Many of them were just spacing out, staring at the pages blankly.

Umbridge sat at the front of the class room sipping her tea and looking over the students.

And then, seemingly out of no where, Manda drops from the ceiling and into her chair.

Umbridge, rather startled by this, set her tea down. "...Miss, might you explain to me why you just dropped into your seat?"

"Well, seeing as how I am required to be here, I thought I should make my entrance awesome. So, here I am," she finished with a flourish of her hands as she pulled out her text book and began to read the assignment.

"..." was all that came out of Umbridge's mouth, until she simply disregarded the incedent.

"Do you enjoy torturing people, Professor? Or should I say, Evillene?" asked Manda not looking up from her book, although she had a smirk on her face.

"E-Excuse me? What did you call me?" asked Umbridge, rather confused.

"Oh, and you know how Professor Trelawney told you that you were in great danger? Well, I would watch out for falling houses, if I were you," responded Manda, finally looking up from the book, laughter hidden in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you are threatening me-" began Umbridge, only to be interrupted by the girl with,

"Well it's obvious isn't it? If I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West, then you must be!" Manda yelled pointing her finger at Umbridge while standing on her chair. "And you're going to try and get me and my little dog! And my slippers! But that's not gonna happen!" she accused, again pointing at Katie as she got to the dog part.

The brunette jumped down from her chair and ran around the room once, then out of the door, leaving everyone in the room staring at the door and each other in shock and amusement.

"Why am I the dog?" yelled Katie as she turned to Jane, who was getting out the list and checking off the second part to that item.

"I have no idea. You're just gonna have to live with it, I guess," responded Alicia who was trying very hard not to burst into laughter at the confused expression on Umbridge's face, who was still staring at the door.

"Seriously, there has got to be something wrong with these girls..." said Ron, returning to his nap. Said girls just smirked at each other.

* * *

Well...reviews make me happy. I might give someone a part in the story if they do review...maybe... details on that later...possibly. XD


	10. Who made you Boss?

Reviews?

* * *

**10. I will not ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss.**

"Hiya Manda. Jane. Katie," greeted Harry with a smile as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Harry," replied Jane. Manda and Katie both just loked up at him with sleepy expressions and mumble a greeting before he sits down. "So I was thinking- "

"What's up with you two?" interrupted Ron as he walked up to them and sat down.

"Meh..." "Eeeh...," was all they said before turning back to the papers they were working on.

"Some greeting," Ron mumbled before he started loading up his plate with anything he could reach.

"As I was saying...I heard that there was a new Quidditch store down in Hogsmede, and I thought you guys might want to go down wit-"

"Well how do you know we even want to go anywhere today?," Manda burst out suddenly, looking at Harry with an odd expression.

"Yeah? Who made you boss?," added Katie, looking at Harry with that same glare.

Stunned, and eyes wide, he just replied,

"No one made me boss. And you don't have to go with us if you don't want to, I was just-"

"Bossing us around? Hm!," both girls responded at once. With one last glare at Harry, they turned back to their papers, tuning everything else out, somehow.

"...What's gotten into them?" asked Ron, just as shocked as Harry was, who was still staring and trying to understand what had just happened.

"They have an A.P. World History test today," andswered Jane, as though this happened all the time.

"...A.P. World?" asked Ron. "Muggle class. We had the choice to take some of our normal classes while we're here, and they chose to take that and Honors English," Jane explained. "And with the test, they have their unit packet due, and that takes forever to do. So they're trying to cram it all in."

"...Well, then..." replied Harry as he turned to his plate and started eating.

"And I do believe that they have done another thing on the list,"added Jane as she smiled, reached into her bag for the list, and checked off the next thing.

"I hate that thing," stated Ron and Harry at the same time. Jane just smiled in a rather evil way.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, (for those of you who care.) School's just been really annoying lately, and I haven't felt like writing either. So... reviews? ^_^''


End file.
